It's The Fallin' In Love
by AshleyChan-FF
Summary: Eiji llega a la Nueva York y toma la decisión equivocada de explorar las calles solo. Al intentar buscar por direcciones escucha una melodía que lo lleva a encontrarse con quien estaba predestinado.


Caminaba solo por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo alguno por el momento. Todo a mí alrededor era tan alborotado, no se comparaba con la paz que reinaba mi ciudad en Japón.

Las personas caminaban en grandes montones de un lado al otro, cada quien inmerso en su propios asuntos. En la pista los autos costosos y distinguidos taxis amarillos transitaba de manera rápida

El barullo de las bocinas, las personas, las pisadas… Mientras más avanzaba lograba escuchar, ver y descubrir cosas nuevas y maravillosas.

En algunas ocasiones me detuve a observar a algún artista callejero realizar su acto o a admirar el paisaje urbano por el cual estaba rodeado.

¡Era un mundo completamente nuevo y lleno de oportunidades! Quería saborear esta experiencia como si nunca más se fuera a repetir. Aceptar la propuesta de Ibe para venir puede que haya sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida.

¡No se podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta! Aún tenía tanto por conocer.

¿A dónde debería ir ahora? Un sitio famoso quizá, ¿cómo el Empire State Building? No es mala idea, las vista desde lo alto han de ser hermosas. Está decidido.

Pero, ¿cómo llegaría ahí? Miré a los lados. Todos se ven tan ocupados, ¿y si tomo un taxi? ¿Con mi bajo presupuesto? No… no sería buena idea.

Direcciones, necesitaría direcciones para llegar. Tal vez en algún local pudiese pedirlas. No creo que los vendedores sean descorteses con su clientela.

Busqué con la mirada presuroso por alguna tienda a la que pudiese entrar. ¡Una tienda de música cruzando la calle! Podría echarle un vistazo y luego pedir ayuda, tal vez encuentre algo bueno.

Crucé la calle y entré directo a la tienda.

Una vez dentro lo primero que percibí fue un fuerte olor a humo de tabaco llegar a mis fosas nasales; un aroma nauseabundo a mi gusto. ¿Cómo es que algunas personas encuentran placentero fumar?

Me alejé de la entrada donde se encontraba fumando el tendero y me dirigí hacia los estantes. La tienda estaba dividida en tres sectores: instrumentos, accesorios y discos.

Me acerqué a la zona de los discos buscando algo de mi interés. Sin embargo, no encontraba algún artista conocido o que llamara mi atención. ¿Tan poca era la admiración de Japón por la música extranjera? Habían tantos discos de vinilo y casetes a mi alcance y ninguno me atraía.

De pronto, escuché una melodía conocida a lo lejos. ¿Ese sonido tan atrayente de dónde provenía? ¿Por qué me obligaba a alcanzarle?

"Es el enamoramiento lo que me está poniendo alto… Es el estar enamorado lo que me hace llorar, llorar, llorar Me hiciste enamorarme, me enamoré..."

Esa letra tan sencilla pero profunda me llamaba, tenía que alcanzarla de una u otra manera.

Caminé hasta el fondo del pasillo y encontré a alguien de espaldas. ¿Fue él quien puso esa canción? Me aproximé a la persona deteniéndome al lado suyo y miré el reproductor al frente sobre el estante. La funda de la cinta estaba encima de este, la tomé y leí la portada.

Michael Jackson, "Off The Wall". Con razón está canción se me hacía tan conocida, Michael Jackson es un artista muy admirado en Japón y he de admitir que su música es mi agrado.

Mis ojos se posaron esta vez en la mano de la persona a mi lado. Golpeaba el borde del reproductor con los dedos al ritmo de la música y podía escucharle tararear por ratos.

¿Quién diría que lograría formar esta atmósfera tan confortable con un extraño? Aunque me sentía un poco nervioso. ¿Debería hablarle? Tal vez le incomode, no debería. Pero, hay algo que me incita iniciar conversación.

— ¿Te gusta esta canción? Es una de mis favoritas… Es una pena que no pueda escucharla seguido. —Mi corazón latió con fuerza debido a la impresión que me produjo escuchar la voz del chico. ¿Me estaba hablando? Claro que es a mí, no hay nadie más alrededor.

Sentí que me miraba, me estaba inquietando. ¿Por qué mi pulso había aumentado tanto? La canción aún no acababa y tenía el presentimiento de que mientras esa melodía siguiera sonando ambos seguiríamos juntos… Por muy extraño que llegase a parecer.

Subí la mirada con lentitud y torpeza hasta toparme con dos esmeraldas relucientes observándome con intensidad. ¿Quién era este chico?

Tenía una cara soñadora. Sus ojos eran hermosos y se veían enmarcados por unas definidas cejas y su cabello dorado a simple vista se veía tan sedoso y brillante. ¿Qué se sentirá enredar tus dedos en esa cabellera dorada? He encontrado un Adonis en Nueva York.

— Eres chino, ¿verdad? —Me preguntó de la nada. ¿Yo chino? Razón tenía en pensar que todos los extranjeros tienen el mismo prejuicio por la gente asiática. —Genial me enviaron a uno de los suyos para arruinarme el día… ¿Quién te envió? Soy amigo de tu cabecilla Shorter Wong, si me haces algo te las verás con él.

¿Cabecilla? No entendía de lo que hablaba. ¿Quién era ese tal Shorter? ¿Y por qué se volvió tan parco de repente?

—Puede que no seas de su pandilla, ¿para quién trabajas, eh? ¿Cuál es tu pandilla? —Y, sin algún tipo de aviso vi que sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. ¡Por qué cargaba un arma!

Intenté retroceder al verle pero me tomó del brazo con fuerza, logrando inmovilizarme, y me acercó a él colocando la cuchilla en mi cuello. Solté una jadeo ahogado al sentir el frío metal rozar mi piel y amenazar con hundirse en mi carne.

¡Iba a morir, definitivamente! Ya sea porque este sujeto me asesinaba o me daba un ataque cardíaco.

Intenté gritar desesperado por ayuda sin embargo la voz no me salía. Mi cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, mi respiración estaba tan agitada que el respirar con normalidad se convirtió en un reto. Incluso sentía que podía romper a llorar, ¿por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué me dejaba consumir por el miedo de manera tan fácil?

Nunca me he enfrentado a una situación parecida en mi vida. El corazón me iba a explotar en cualquier momento. El frío metálico me encrespaba la piel y ocasionó que sudara frío.

Vamos Eiji, ¡no seas un cobarde!

Le miré una última vez a los ojos, tenían un brillo único. Tenía un presentimiento de que él no era un matón por naturaleza. Si lograba apelar a su lado amable podría conseguir que me liberara... Espero que la suerte esté de mi lado tan solo por esta vez.

— S-soy Eiji Okumura. Vine de Japón por trabajo... —Hablé con la voz temblorosa. —Tú canción... La que está sonando, es muy bonita. Me gusta mucho, ya la había escuchado antes en Japón... Por favor, no me mates. J-juro que no sé de qué pandilla me hablas, tampoco sé quién es tu amigo.

Me detuve un momento para tomar algo de aire, aún estaba demasiado asustado para hablar de manera correcta.

— Créeme... Puedo demostrarte que llegué de viaje hace poco tiempo. Por favor, tan solo déjame vivir... Sé que no eres alguien malo, ¿no podrías demostrármelo?

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos por algunos segundos, pero para mí fue eterno. Y mis nervios no ayudaban a manejar todo lo que sentía.

— En algo estás en lo cierto, no soy mala persona. —Dijo alejando la navaja de mi cuello—. Respira, no te haré nada.

Toqué el lugar donde había puesto el arma. Aún sentía el frío del metal sobre mi piel amenazando con cortarme.

¿Este chico de apariencia angelical realmente era el matón de hace unos instantes? No puedo creerlo, era imposible, no podía ser la misma persona.

Le miré con algo de miedo. Su mirada era tan intensa que sentía como si penetrase y quemara cada centímetro de mi piel. ¿Por qué un desconocido provocaba tales cosas en mí?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —Pregunté confundido.

— Lo lamento, fue mi error. Pensé que te había enviado para… No importa. Déjame que me presente formalmente, soy Ash Lynx. Bienvenido a Nueva York chico extranjero. — ¿Cómo era capaz de hablarme como si nada hubiese sucedido? — ¿Sabes? No es una gran idea hablarle a desconocidos por aquí.

— No es mi culpa. Es culpa de tu canción que terminara de esta manera, si nunca la hubiese escuchado no pasaría nada de esto.

— ¿Culpa de una canción? —Soltó una ligera risa ante mi comentario. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa. Sentí mi corazón palpitar nuevamente, ¿por qué me sentía tan cálido al verle sonreír?

El coro de la canción se repitió de nuevo.

"Es el enamoramiento lo que me está poniendo alto… Es el estar enamorado lo que me hace llorar, llorar, llorar Me hiciste enamorarme, me enamoré..."

¿Estar enamorado? No… Imposible, el amor a primera vista no existía. ¿Y por qué me enamoraría de un chico que amenazó contra mi vida? ¿Por qué experimentaba emociones tan raras junto a él?

— ¿Sabes? Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. —Dijo cuando terminó la canción. Le vi dirigirse al reproductor y quitar la cinta para luego guardarla en su funda. —Adiós.

¿Se va? ¿Por qué? Aún no quería que se marchara, ¿por qué no quería que se vaya?

—Direcciones —hablé—, necesito direcciones para llegar al Empire State, ¿podría ayudarme a llegar?

— ¿Empire State Building? No está nada cerca de donde me dirijo, no creo que pueda ser de ayuda.

— Aunque sea hazlo por compensación por casi matarme. —Ante esto siseó, ahora no podría negarse.

— Solo te llevaré hasta ahí en forma de disculpa, ya será problema tuyo como te regresas. Andando.

Me sentía triunfante, ¿quién diría que lograría convencer a un matón para que me acompañase en mi improvisado turismo? Esto sería muy emocionante.

Salimos de la tienda y le seguí. Caminábamos a paso lento por la calle, como si no importase el tiempo o la gente alrededor. Para ser dos completos desconocidos se sentía tan a gusto estar con él, Ash…

Caminamos en silencio por varias cruadas hasta que llegamos a la estación del metro. Bajamos las escaleras para acceder al subterráneo, ¡incluso esto era diferente de Japón!

Cuando al fin estuvimos bajo suelo me sorprendí por la cantidad de gente que había. ¡Era inclusive más numerosa a comparación con la calle! Era tan ruidoso, alborotado y novedoso ante mis sentidos.

— Ven, no puedes entrar sin una tarjeta, solo por esta vez te prestaré la mía. —Me habló Ash rompiendo el hielo.

Me acerqué a él, me hizo pasar por los barrotes de entrada con su tarjeta y al fin habíamos ingresado por completo.

Aquí había artistas callejeros de igual manera, personas tomando fotografías y otras simplemente esperando a que llegara su tren.

Nos dirigimos al mapa que se exhibía cerca de uno de los puntos de embarque.

—Wow... —Musité al verlo. ¿Tantas líneas habían en el metro de Nueva York? Parece que es posible ir de un lugar a otro transportándose de esta manera.

— Estamos aquí —me señaló Ash en el mapa—, debemos ir a la quinta avenida luego son unos minutos de caminata.

— En Japón el tren no tiene tantas líneas disponibles como aquí, es sorprendente. ¿Cuál tren vamos a tomar?

— Se supone que ya debería haber llegado… Se ha atrasado un poco.

De pronto un sonido como una clase de zumbido inundó el lugar acompañado de un timbre. ¿El anuncio a la llegada del tren?

"Tren 206 arribando en la zona de embarque B, por favor permanecer detrás de la franja amarilla".

Nos acercamos a la zona de embarque y cuando el tren llegó todas las personas se aglomeraron para subir a este. Era muy difícil subir, había muy poco espacio disponible para tanta gente y no permitía moverse con libertad

Cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron se hizo incluso más apretado el vagón.

Alguien detrás mío se movió de manera tan brusca que acabé chocando contra Ash. Al levantar la mirada para disculparme me encontré con su rostro peligrosamente cerca al mío.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Temblé al no saber qué hacer o qué decir en ese momento, estaba tan nervioso. Sentía como un millón de mariposas se agolpaban en mis estómago y revolotean dentro de mí.

Intenté decirle algo pero al abrir la boca lo único que pude hacer fuer balbucear cosas sin sentido... Estaba tan avergonzado.

Desvié la mirada tratando de ignorar la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y evitando verle a los ojos, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Al cabo de varios minutos de incomodo viaje llegamos a nuestra parada. Bajamos del vagón del tren y finalmente sentí que era capaz de respirar libremente.

Nunca había tenido que soportar tanta tensión antes; y mucho menos con alguien que me hace sentir tan... Nervioso. ¿Por qué tantas emocione se presentaban a su lado? Acaso, ¿me estaré enamorando de él?

No, imposible. Es un extraño y el amor a primera vista... Eso es algo que no existe.

— Eiji —me sorprendí al escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre, hasta el momento no lo había hecho. Se sentía raro, una emoción cálida en mi pecho.  
¿Qué era esta sensación? —, vamos. Se nos va a hacer tarde.

Me limité a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza y le seguí. Caminábamos a paso rápido, la quinta avenida era un lugar muy pintoresco.

Las casas estilo clásico y los grandes y modernos edificios, con grandes pantallas presentando diversas propagandas, generaban un gran contraste entre si. Todo alrededor se veía espléndido, nuevo y atrayente.

Ash me condujo hasta la entrada del Empire State, donde tras paga nuestro boletos al fin logramos subir hasta la cúspide del edificio.

Magnífico. No había otra palabra para describir lo que veían mis ojos.

El atardecer se veía realmente hermoso desde tan alto y podía ver toda la ciudad, todo se veía tan pequeño desde aquí.

— Sorprendente, ¿verdad? La mejor vista de la ciudad en el edificio más alto del mundo.

— Sí, lo es... Nunca imaginé que vería algo tan...

Me detuve al escuchar esa melodía. ¿Otra vez? Habían algunos parlantes colocados en las esquinas del techo. ¿Música para los visitantes?

— Algo tan romántico. —Terminé de hablar—. El paisaje es hermoso... Si regresará algún día a este lugar, me gustaría venir con alguien especial. Pero estar aquí contigo, Ash... No es malo, tuve un gran día gracias a ti.

Dirigí mi mirada a mi acompañante y le sonríe. Estaba feliz de estar con él, pero no duraría por mucho más tiempo... Creo.

— Por mi culpa no fuiste a donde tenías planeado, ¿verdad? —Pregunté— ¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda recompensartelo?

— Recompensarme, ¿eh? —Pasó una mano por su cabello peinándose—. Entonces... ¿Puedo castigarte de la manera que elija?

— Yo no dije castigo...

— Como sea; tu castigo será salir otra vez conmigo para que conozcas la ciudad. Te mostraré todo lo que un simple turista no llega a conocer, ¿qué dices?

Ahora ambos somos solo una red de misterio llena de posibilidades por venir. ¿Amor a primera vez? Esa fantasía, quiero arriesgarme a confiar en ella... Porque ya había caído, me había enamorado de este chico.

— Sí, me gustaría verte de nuevo. Ash... Gracias por un día maravilloso.


End file.
